


sometimes, one wishes veal

by haemophilus



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Fucking as a Battle Tactic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Man Without Fear #4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemophilus/pseuds/haemophilus
Summary: Coda to Man Without Fear #4. Matt won the fight with Fisk by giving him a handjob from behind.





	sometimes, one wishes veal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaer/gifts).



> I doubt you’ll ever be in a situation where your arch-enemy is crushing you to death with his body but in case you ever are you probably shouldn’t problem-solve with hand jobs. Don’t be like Matt Murdock. He makes very bad decisions and deserves to feel ashamed of them.

They were crammed tight in the car, Fisk’s hulking body on top of his smaller frame. Matt ached everywhere - one shoulder dislocated, gums bleeding, ankle twisted. He’d look like shit in the office the next day. This fight had been reckless, plain and simple, and he was paying the price with his dignity and bodily integrity.

Matt reached under Fisk’s gut to force him backwards into the car. However, Fisk was too massive for Matt to get a good grip. His left hand slid down to grip under Fisk’s thigh to gain leverage that way. A hot, thick protuberance greeted the back of his hand. Matt sucked in breath so sharply that it left his throat in a wet cough.

Fisk was _hard._ Beating the shit out of Matt was _turning him on._

He could work with this. Utilize the tranquility of orgasm to make a break for it. Fisk’s reflexes would be too slow in the few seconds Matt would need to escape. As an added bonus, Fisk would feel humiliated to have his forbidden desire exploited by his worst enemy, Matt redirected his hand to cup around Fisk’s huge cock. He swallowed blood and bile as he pointedly rubbed at the bulge. Fisk’s body grew taut with surprise.

“Daredevil, what are you doing?”

“This is what you want, isn’t it?” murmured Matt. He breathed heavily on the back of the Kingpin’s neck and felt the hairs stand at attention against his face. “This is what it’s all about. You want to fuck me.”

“That’s ridiculous,” said Fisk. His cock grew thicker and harder against Matt’s hand. The fetid stench of arousal dispersed in the air around them. Matt nipped sensually at Fisk’s ear. He tucked his fingers into the front of his pants and rolled his hips against Fisk’s ass.

“Is it?” said Matt, fingers trailing down into Fisk’s underwear. He gripped the enormous cock in his hand and gave it a long stroke. Fisk exhaled in pleasure; an involuntary shudder rippled through Matt’s body.

“Merely a physical reaction to friction,” Fisk said in a strained voice. When Matt gave him another long stroke, he bucked up into Matt’s hand. Matt stroked his cock faster. The Kingpin rubbed at the inside of his own thigh and bit his lip. Matt resisted the urge to gag.

“Seems like a little more than that,” said Matt. He ran his thumb over the head of Fisk's cock. Fisk moaned so deep in his throat that it sounded like he was in pain. As Matt repeated the motion over and over and over, he imagined stabbing the Kingpin between his shoulder blades so hard that it coated the car with his disgusting blood.

“It's not. I never wanted - I _don't_ want - this.”

Fisk’s entire body was slick with sweat. It permeated the air so strongly that Matt could taste it. The slickness of his stomach and cock made a wet slap echo through the car each time Fisk thrusted along with Matt's hand.

Matt slowed his hand until his strokes were long, languid, tortuous. Fisk's cock was so huge that Matt's hand ached. He'd feel this for days alongside all of the other ways Fisk had wrecked his body tonight. Maybe even weeks if Fisk didn’t cum soon.

“You can make it stop at any time,” said Matt through clenched teeth. “I’m _veal_ _,_ remember? An easy, merciless kill.”

He bit down onto Fisk’s neck - a pleasure point. Fisk groaned and came in Matt’s fist. In the second it took Fisk to catch his breath, Matt finally managed to squirm free. He clambered over Fisk’s body and punched him in the face with his cum-filled fist.

“How dare -“ said Fisk, cupping his cheek. He took a clumsy swing at Matt. Nimble adrenaline kept Matt free from his grasp. However, that was only going to last so long. Matt had to get out of there as soon as possible to patch himself up or else the degradation he’d just faced would have been for naught.

“See you around, Willy,” he said as he unhooked his grappling hook from his belt. It arced up into the air and caught on a building nearby. Fisk’s indignant shouts got lost in the wind behind his back.

Later, Matt showered until all of the victory burned off of his skin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno how I managed to write a story where the answer to ‘who is consenting’ is simultaneously ‘neither’ and ‘both’ but there you go. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you think I need to give up problematic smut writing and return to the Church.


End file.
